characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Cad Bane
Cad Bane is a minor antagonist from the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Background Cad Bane is a bounty hunter from Duro. He became the highest-ranking character in the galaxy after the death of Jango Fett. During the Clone Wars, he was hired by Darth Sidious to steal a Holocron from the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, and he succeeded. Afterwards, he was paid to kidnap several kids who showed skill with the Force. During that mission, he was arrested by Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, but he was able to escape his captivity. Afterwards, he kept on taking jobs from others, such as Jabba the Hutt. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Bounty Hunter:' Being superior even to Jango Fett, Cad Bane is one of the most impressive bounty hunters on the galaxy. *'Skilled Marksman:' He's capable of taking down his targets with extreme precission, and he can use a variety of weapons to do so. *'Skilled Strategist:' He's quite an intelligent combatant, and he will not hesitate to take advantage of the enemy's moral code to get the upper hand in a fight. *'Mental Resistance:' Due to his strong willpower, Bane is capable of resisting Jedi Mind tricks. He was able to resist a combined Mind Trick from three Jedi at the same time. Equipment *'LL-30 Blastech Pistols: '''Bane carries two of these blasters, and often double-wields them. These are custom-made blasters, presumably more potent than the standard blaster. Bane can equip suppressors to them. *'Gauntlets:' A pair of gauntlets that Bane can electrify at any time to shock the enemy. *'Boots:' Bane's boots have two special functions. One of them is a magnetic system that allows Bane to keep his footing when the gravity is low, or the air pressure is strong. The boots are also equipped with rocket repulsors, which can be used to fly. *'Flamethrower:' He can shoot a stream of flames from his gauntlets. *'Cable Launcher:' He can shoot thick wires from his gauntlets to trap enemies or attach himself to an enemy ship. *'Gas Spray:' Bane can spray gas from his gauntlets. This gas is strong enough to stun Jedi like Obi-Wan Kenobi. *'Dart Shooter:' Bane can shoot darts from his gauntlets. *'Hypnosis Orb:' A special weapon that can be used to hypnotize the enemy. It works in a similar fashion to the Jedi's Mind Trick. *'Bolas:' A tool that Bane can use to trip an enemy or restrain them. *'Thermal Detonators:' Special explosives that attach to all sorts of metallic surfaces until they are detonated. The explosion is powerful enough to atomize most materials in the galaxy. *'Todo 360:''' A small robot sidekick to Cad Bane. It can hack all sorts of devices, and it can be used as a suicide bomber. Feats Strength *Can easily snap the neck of a senate guard. *Easily overpowered Obi-Wan when he wasn't using his lightsaber. *Easily defeated some Clone Troopers and Ahsoka. *His electric gauntlets are strong enough to knock out Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. *Was able to restrain Anakin Skywalker. *His Gas is powerful enough to knock out Obi-Wan. *His blaster is powerful enough to break away a portion of a cliff. Speed *Dodged a blaster shot that had been deflected by Anakin. *Can dodge blaster fire. *Can dodge swipes from Ahsoka's lightsaber. *Can dodge and intercept attacks from Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Outdrew one of the fastest Bounty Hunters in the galaxy. *Was able to escape the vacuum of space with his boots. Durability *Took attacks from Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Skill *Became a better Bounty Hunter than Jango Fett. *Trained Boba Fett for some time. *Took Chancellor Palpatine hostage. *Infiltrated a Jedi temple and stole its Holocron. *Kidnapped Jedi Master Bolla Ropal and tortured him to death. *Escaped the Republic's captivity. *Impersonated a Jedi Master, and people believed his disguise. Weaknesses *Lacks defensive equipment. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Disney Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Firearms Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles